Kame House Shore
This is where people can chill out and relax by the sea shore. Some of the time, a random sea monster ''will show up. "So this is where Master Rochi lives around, cool" Ultimate says looking arond the beach. Flame crashs on beach. "Man I won't be flying the spaceship alone ever again." Flame says as he sees tre. "Hey bro" Ultimate screams seeing flame. "So this is The is Kame-Geezers home less than i expected" *lands* says Endo disapointedly "Ha, man it's feel so good again looks like i go stay here and relax all day long." said Wallace "You're not joking. I'd love to just sit back, but we have work to do." Golen said, stretching his arms Zeon walks in, looking around. He spots the group. "Hey, guys?" he asks, "do you know a place where I could train to get some decent XP?" Kazam desends onto the shore. He looks over at everyone, and his eyes turn red for a moment, then go back to normal. "Just more people. This place has nothing for me, I should just keep moving." And with that, he flew off. Natch decends on the shore. ''So this is Master Roshi's house, hmph though it would be bigger, Natch say's observing the area. I sensed incredible power levels here, I could use the training, Natch say's as he walks around the island. Seeing that there are incredible power levels here Natch goes to train. "You fancy playing in the sand, huh." Becocco says descending from the air. Are you talking to me, Natch says. Playing in the sand huh, More like intense training, why don't you go make a sand castle or something, Natch says. ''Or you could help me train, I could use a punching bag, Natch says. "After a intense day of training I guess uI could use adays worth of rest", Natch says stretching his legs on before laying on a beach chair. ""Time to see if Im still rusty at battling", Natch said. Natch appears with his son Ace. "Alright Ace I know you want to train really badly so I'm going to train you", Natch says. "But your mother was really upset over you cutting school, so before I train you, you must promise to always show up for a full day of school". "Okay I promise dad; now when can we start training", Ace responds. "Alright good, now to train you must be able to sacrifice your body mentally and physically, so then you will be able to battle with all your might when up against a tough opponent", Natch says,"Also just because I'm your father doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you while training". "Now I'm going to train you and try to improve your accuracy, speed, strength, energy, and your ki control. If you can be able to master these things you will be at your mental and physical peak, and will be able to overcome any opponent". "Now to start things off I will train you in see how good your speed is". "I want you to race to run across the water to that island a mile away from here, if you can make it without sinking we will continue to the next test, so are you ready", Natch ask. "Ready as I'll ever be dad", Ace says. A giant spaceship of Xian origin lands, and a royal looking person comes out asking if they know where Tenchi is. Tencho flys as fast as he could towards the point where he head hurted most.He then landed in front of Natch and Ace."Sup guys." He looks towards the Xians,but does not recognize them."Who are you?" He asks them. "Woah who is this guy he looks kind of snobby", Ace says. "But don't worry I think I can take him", Ace says getting in his stance. "Stay back Ace this guys power level is high and I feel he's only masking it", Natch says pulling Ace behind his back."Who are you", Natch asked. The alien bows before Tenchi "Sir, I have found you at last. I am Captain Philein, cheif advisor of Eris, and captain of the royal guard. A civil war is breaking out, and I can't make any legal decisions without royal permission, and since your father, Hathor, has passed, I need You, Ghia, Danny, and Caraba to come to Planext X. And one final thing, due to your memory loss, Hathor is passing the throne down to Danny, due to his memory of Planet X's legal system." "Memory loss...what?" Tenchi grabs his head and moans."Something is bothering me. Any way,Danny? I havn't seen him in since we were Tatch on Nemek.Wait a sec. I have a daughter and wife.May I briing them to this...Planet X?" Tenchi asks. "Royal"? "Tenchi you never told me you belonged to a royal bloodline", Natch says. "That's so cool, do you like boss people around and stuff", Ace ask. Tenchi smiled and rubs his head."It never really came into conversation. Well yeah,I can boss people around,but being a leader is more than that." He looks at Philiein."Civil war? What going on with it? I it like one race against another or?" "I would explain in more detail, but we have little time to spare. Please, gather the royal family so we can go, and yes, the wife and child of the prince are aloud along." Philein says while gesturing back to the ship. "Okay." He closes his eyes and dissappears. About 10 minutes later Tenchi shows up with Klen,Ghiaccia,Giah,Miname,and Caraba."Wait I have something to add,Philein. I am dead and can only remain here for the rest of the week." "Tenchi? Why did you bring me here? I was only adopted by your parents,I am not your blood sister." Caraba says.She then goes over and kisses Natch and Ace. "The child of a king is a child of royalty, by blood or adoption, now, let us be going, I will explain once we arrive." Philein say starting the ship. Xerion lands on the shore and summons a bbq dinner for him and Zane. "So, how's it going?" Zane lands next to Xerion. "Good I've gotten stronger" "That's good, we should spar again soon. Doesn't the ocean look beautiful right now?" Zane looks at the ocean. "Yes it does" Zane said. He slowly began to smile. "What's got you so happy?" Zane looks up. " It's a nice scene. A nice, peaceful, happy scene" said calmly "True, well, it's getting late. I think I'll go train some more."Zane Xerion starts to float upwards. "You coming?" "Yeah!" Zane said quickly. Ace stares across the ocean`s waves and feels the cool ocean breeze flow through his hair and across his face. "........". Ace stays quiet as he closes his eyes and lifts his head to feel the breeze even more, as his cape flows in the wind. "*Sigh*, I wonder what I should do now", Ace says. "Hello there stranger" A voice not to far away called out as if it came from the breeze itself. Faint footsteps could be heard coming closer to Ace, but the powerlevel wasn't much in comparasion. When the footsteps finally stopped, the powerlevel was very close to Ace. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds